


When a bad day

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Playing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Okay I guess that applies, POV Shiro (Voltron), Power Couple, Prompt Fic, Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), That doesn't know exactly what rest is, There's No Tag For That, taking care of the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Keith had a bad day and, unlike most people that cowers at the sight of a grumpy, exhausted Keith, Shiro knows exactly what to do to make it better and he's more than willing to do so."Come here," he murmurs, beckoning him close with his hands.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	When a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One character playing with the other's hair, requested by Naarna!
> 
> I loved writing this, thank you so much!

Shiro knows when Keith had a bad day. It's very easy for him to tell, mostly by how long they've known each other. Shiro is sure Keith knows every single thing about him, too, and is not ashamed to say when Shiro needs a break, even in front of his crew or their superiors. Keith is a force of nature no one can really control. Not even Shiro himself.

Thinking it through, is mostly Shiro's fault that he doesn't have enough rest. He works too much, many people had pointed out to him when he stifles a yawn before a meeting or discreetly stretches his muscles after being seated down for a long time. Shiro tends to be reserved on how much he actually works and how much he actually rests from it. So having Keith putting his foot down and making everyone leave Shiro alone and forcing Shiro have a well-deserved break is what probably keeps Shiro alive and not over-worked. 

But with Keith- Keith's just so different. He overworks himself and, while many people can tell by the slump of his shoulders and the deeper frown on his face, no one tries to pry him off work because he knows his own limits. Shiro knows his, too, but he waits until the breaking point to do something about it and sleep it off, which is unhealthy and stupid but Shiro can't help it —he always felt the need to keep going even when tired, first trying to win the race against his own decaying body, later trying to survive against forced to-death fights and the universe in war. 

But Keith doesn't. Keith just knows when it's too much, just on the healthy, more coherent side, and he needs a break.

Everyone can see when Keith is tired. But Shiro can identify when he's just tired and when he's completely _exhausted_ —the drag of his always light feet, the drop of his expression, the little pout on his lips, the messy ruffle of hair around his face, his braid tight but bangs just more disheveled than normal. Shiro just _knows_ when he sees him, and it's more than obvious right then, when the door of their quarters whooshes close behind Keith's slumping body.

He lets out a sigh Shiro knows he's been holding ever since he landed a few minutes ago, having to stand straight and keep himself together longer for the debrief with Kolivan and Krolia.

"Hey," Shiro says softly from the couch, and Keith turns to him slowly, lazily, his tired eyes lightening up when catching sight of Shiro. 

"Hey," he says, voice rough with weariness, and Shiro is grateful his own day was good, because now he can take care of Keith.

Keith had a bad day and, unlike most people that cowers at the sight of a grumpy, exhausted Keith, Shiro knows exactly what to do to make it better and he's more than willing to do so.

"Come here," he murmurs, beckoning him close with his hands.

Keith does, slowly, his feet dragging on the floor, and he sits down in the floor, between Shiro's legs. He sighs long and heavy, leaning his cheek on Shiro's knee, and Shiro starts removing the hair tie holding together his black hair in an intricate braid.

He pulls the hair tie on his left wrist, knowing full well that they are precious since Keith manages to lose most of them on duty and Shiro is the only one that somehow achieves to save some when Keith comes back, and that his right wrist is too wide to making them loose and useless with time, and starts loosening his hair from the braid, little by little, each strand going free on his fingers from the tips to the top. He feels Keith going limp with his ministrations, his shoulders dropping with relaxed breaths, and Shiro smiles to himself, letting his fingers play with Keith's now loose hair and scrape his scalp. 

Keith sighs something similar to Shiro's name and he feels something warm and unbearable fill his chest.

"Better?"

Keith hums, nodding carefully to not pull his hair out of Shiro's hands, which is quite imposible with how long they have become in the last years, and then looks over his shoulder to Shiro, his soft expression making him fond and happy.

"Hey," he says again, passing his fingers through Keith's bangs, brushing them away from his face, and Keith leans into his touch, closing his eyes and huffing. 

"Hey." 

"Feeling better?" 

"Mhm," Keith hums, tilting his head and pressing a light kiss to Shiro's knee, "Very."

Shiro smiles and keeps playing with Keith's hair, caressing it and scratching and pulling. Keith melts in his hands, and Shiro loves it. loves seeing Keith's eyes get brighter and sweeter and deeper, loves feeling Keith get pliant and soft in the edges and so amazingly beautiful.

Shiro just loves. 

"You're staring," Keith accuses against his skin, his eyes half open and gorgeous. 

"Am I?" Shiro asks, and leans to kiss his forehead, Keith giggling and standing on his knees to kiss Shiro on the mouth.

It's slow and chaste, and so perfect now is Shiro who is melting. 

"Let's get you a bath running, yeah?" He asks, and Keith hums, kissing him again, "Keith." 

Keith grumbles at his protest and pulls away, pouting cutely. 

"I took a shower before I landed." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Want to go sleep, then?" 

Keith stares at him, something dangerously hot on his eyes that makes Shiro want other thing rather than sleep, but he nods, smiling. 

"Only if my beautiful husband cuddles me." 

Shiro grins, feeling happy and warm and so fucking lucky.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
